


Best Gift Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Suspicions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve figures out the best birthday gift for Danny, What happened? Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Gift Possible:

*Summary: Steve figures out the best birthday gift for Danny, What happened? Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised at the thoughtfulness of hos lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as the brunette was taking him out for his birthday, like he does every year for him. But, There waz something different this year, & the blond was gonna figure it out, as the day progressed further.

Lunch with their ohana was perfect, They presented him gifts, & he loved every single one of them, Plus, Making new memories in the process. Danny was enjoying that day was not interrupted, & spoiled, & he gets quality time with his lover, & just relax, cause Steve was protecting him, like he always do. "Babe, Thank you for this, Really, Thank you", as they shared a kiss. "The day isn't over yet", The Handsome Brunette told him.

That night, The Former Seal took his lover to the best restaurant of all of the islands, The Loudmouth Detective was very impressed that his lover had this kind of pull, Everything was perfect, & romantic. The Night progressed, & Steve had his gift all set up for him, & he was ready, & set to do it, as he planned.

"Danno, I have something for you, It comes from the heart, I thought your desk can use it", The Five-O Commander said, as he opened the package. Danny took it, & opened it. He got a little emotional, as he saw it was his kids with Steve, He looked at his hunky lover, & said this to him, as a response. "Thank you, Baby, I love it", & they shared a kiss, as their meal came out, & their evening went on.

"Baby, I love you, & so do the kids, We wanted you to have the best birthdsy, & the best gift possible", Steve told the shorter man, as he stole a kiss from him, & they kissed for a couple of minutes, & then, they enjoyed their meal. "I love you too, Steve", He said with a smile, which brought a bigger smile on his face, Danny really felt like he got the best gift possible.

The End.


End file.
